pokemon silver and black
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: What happens when you put a sexy black haired boy as Silver's traveling partner? Jealous girls and much interesting adventures ...  Meet Black as he tries to become a pokemon trainer along with Silver who he falls in love with.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon silver and black

By:

Linkandroid12

Prologue

"Why would I listen to you?"

"You should because I can easily defeat you in a battle."

"Don't be so sure of that."

"Really? You are just a faggot anyway."

_Slap!_

"Just shut up and battle me."

"Fine but don't blame me if you lose."

_Slap!_

"What the fuck?"

"Go Meoth."

"Show him Blade."

"Scratch."

"Dodge."

"Quick attack."

"Dodge and show him a real Quick Attack."

"Use Pay Day."

"give him a Leaf Blade."

The cat-like pokemon was slammed into the ground by the force of the attack.

"What?"

"I tried to tell you that you could not win."

"Fuck,"

"Finish this with Leaf Storm."

The torrent of leaves sliced at the body of the smaller pokemon viciously.

"Meow-th …"

"No! You mother fucker!"

"This was your own fault."

This was just one of the many battles I had. It was the second of the battles that I went through just to get status here. To not be seen as someone so weak as to be fucked at the drop of a hat. As someone who meant something in this twisted world of gangs and killing and blood and sex …


	2. chapter 1  we chapter 1  we bChapter 2

Pokemon Silver and Black:

By:

Linkandroid12

Author's notes:

Here I am with a new story. This will be based off of the gold and silver games for the Gameboy color. It is not going to be what you think though.

In this story there is no Gold. There is only my oc character Black. There will also be another oc named Mercury who is Crystal's sister. Look forward to much fighting and other such things.

Warnings:

This is a YAOI story. This MEANS THERE WILL BE SEX, BLOOD, GORE, AND FIGHTING. If you cannot read such content or do not agree with it do not READ this. There is a nice little button called the back button that you can become acquainted with if this is the case. For those of you who like this sort of thing …

Have fun …

I will let you know if there is going to be much explicit content from here on out. It won't be that bad in this first chapter. Look out for vulgar language in this fic too. Unfortunately I do not have any drawings of the characters.

Chapter 1:

We Begin Here

I walked out of my place yawning. Today was the day I had decided to finally take the gym league challenge. I was ready to show the elite four and their champion that I was better. That I was better than even both my parents. Although, I do not remember who they are.

As I made my way to the pokemon lab I sensed another presence nearby. I stopped and listened for a moment as the poke ball in my pocket rattled slightly.

'You'll get your chance later.' I thought.

I walked directly into the tree next to the lab and started to climb up. The person or pokemon I sensed is there. I just know it.

As I reached the top I grabbed ahold of a hand. I pulled slightly and heard a soft cry of irritation.

"Fuck,"

I kept on pulling until the other person was hanging off of the topmost branch. With another tug they fell to the ground as I followed suit.

"You should stay out of the trees if you don't want to be found by those who are the masters of secrecy." I said.

"Ugh, … Why did you do that?" the other person asked. It was a male about my height from what I could judge from how his voice sounded. I may be blind but I am definitely not stupid.

"Are you planning to get a pokemon from the lab?" I asked him.

"yeah, I was." He said.

"Come on then. I am sure that the professor will give you one." I said as I reached out to touch his shoulder. He tensed slightly under my strong grip but relaxed when I patted him on the back.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around here." I asked.

"My name is Silver. And you?"

"I am called Kage." I said simply. We walked to the the lab and found the doors unlocked. I opened the door and we entered the brightly lit building.

"Are you here for a starter pokemon?" the professor asked us.

"Hai," I said.

"There are three here to choose from. You want one too?" he asked Silver.

"Yes," he said.

"Go ahead and choose. You can go first Black-" he said as I cut him off with a nod.

I went over to the table and picked up a poke ball. I threw it and heard a small exclamation of,

"Chika!"

Before I could think of anything leaves were flying toward me. I quickly formed a wall of fire around myself and Silver for protection. I could feel them both staring at me but at least we were not sliced up by the leaves.

"Not this one." I said as I recalled the leaf pokemon.

"Chikorita are normally very friendly. What is with her today?" the professor said in confusion.

"This one is next." I said as I tossed the second poke ball in the air. After a moment of silence a shout rang out,

"Tododile!"

I pushed Silver aside as I dodged the blast of water sent my way. Then the pokemon rushed me and started to punch and scratch me.

"Here," Silver said as he threw the poke ball to me. I returned the crazy water type just as it was about to try and bite my fingers off.

"He is normally so docile and curious." The professor said. I glared at him and picked up the last poke ball. Hopefully this one would not try to attack me at least.

When I tossed the poke ball into the air there was a soft cry,

"Cindaquil?"

The pokemon crawled over to me and nuzzled my shoe. As it got my scent into its nostrils excitement boiled within. I was jumped on by the small pokemon and it began licking my neck.

"S-stop it Cindaquil." i said.

"I am happy to see him excited. He is normally so shy and gets angry easily." The professor said. I nodded and held the fire pokemon against my chest.

'Blade you will just have to deal with it.' I thought.

"Considering that the others attacked both of you … You are in luck actually." The professor said as he pulled out another poke ball.

"These Cindaquil just so happened to be twins. I will give you the other one if you like." He said as he talked to Silver.

"Sure," he said as he took the offered poke ball. He released the fire mouse pokemon and got bitten on the hand.

"he is very aggressive." The professor said.

"Thanks for the warning." Silver said. When the Cindaquil stopped biting Silver he turned in my direction. Then all of the sudden the two fire mice were rough housing.

"Why does this not surprise me?" I asked sarcastically as Silver came to stand next to me.

I glared at the two mice and they drew apart.

"I think I will call you Valc," I said as I picked up my Cindaquil.

"I will name you Cinder." Silver said as he picked up the other fire mouse.

"I will need to see your ID's. you will need a trainer card at least if you want to travel around and battle the gynms." The professor said. I handed him my card as Silver did the same.

"So … Hibiki?" he asked as I grunted in disgust.

"What is wrong?" the professor asked.

"My name is Hibiki Kage. You can put Black as the preferred name." I said as I glared at the floor.

"Okay then," Professor Elm said as he typed on a keyboard.

"You are Silver Rocketo?" he asked the other boy.

"Yeah but I just go by silver." He said. After some more typing the room was silent.

"Here is yours," he said as he handed me my card. I could barely hear him passing Silver's card over next to me.

"The first city you will come to is Cherrygrove. It is about two hours walk from here. You can train and catch pokemon on the way. Do you two have any other pokemon?" the professor asked us.

"Yeah," we both said at the same time.

-"I want a pokemon too."—

-"I know that Crys."—

-"I hope we will find some hot guys."—

-"I am sure will."—

'I just hope they are not coming in here.' I thought as I heard the entire conversation.

'Girls are so annoying and I doubt these two will be any different.' I thought. The others were staring at me strangely but I just pulled Silver over to the nearest wall and waited for the impending noise.

The professor handed us some extra poke balls just as the doors burst open. All was silent for a moment as the two newcomers took in their surroundings.

"Uncle can I have a pokemon too? Oh! Silver!" a female voice squealed as her eyes laid on him. He grunted and grabbed my hand.

"Ugh … you are not telling me that you two are gay are you?" questioned another female voice.

"So what if we are." I said as they glared at us.

I almost felt bad about doing so but I knew it would get them off of our backs in theory—

"I will just have to change that." The first voice said as she tried to pull Silver away from me. I only held his hand tighter and I could hear a barely audible moan from him as I stroked his neck.

"I might do better than you Crys." The second female said as she tried to pull me away from Silver this time.

No luck-

"Quit," Silver said as he pulled me flush against him. I wanted to moan out loud but I refrained from the action.

"Nice try," we both said together. I could feel dual glares on us and I was sure Silver could see them. He held me a little tighter as the two females walked toward us.

"I will break you of this dirty habbit Silver." The first female said.

"And I, Mercury shall get you all to myself." The second said as she stroked my cheek.

Stupid idea-

I drew out of Silver's grip and glared at the second girl. I grabbed her wrist tight enough to hurt her. A few minutes later I heard an audible crack as her wrist snapped.

"Damn you," she growled.

"Don't touch me," I growled back.

"Yeah he is mine," Silver said possessively. As he squeezed my shoulder. It was taking all the control I had to not respond to his actions.

"Hands off my Silver," I said as I glared at the other girl.

"We have to get going. We have a journey to start on." I said as I grabbed Silver's hand again. He did not protest and we left the building. I kept ahold of his hand until we were a fair distance from the lab. Then I just let it drop as I tensed.

"What's up?" Silver asked.

"I just feel something strange. I never want to see them again." I said.

"Me neither," he said.

"I hate bitches," we chorused.

Off to Cherrygrove City? Would we get ther in one piece? Would we get any other pokemon? Would we get lost? All this was going through my head as I walked toward the tall grass near the edge of New Bark Town.


	3. Chapter  2  enter violet city

Pokemon silver and black

By:

Linkandroid12

Chapter 2:

Enter Violet City

We got to the next town in about two hours.

"So this is Cherrygrove city?" Silver asked.

"Apparently," I said as I tensed feeling another presence nearby.

"Hey you guys new here?" a boy asked.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I show people around if they have never been here before." He said. Silver and I nodded as he began to give us a tour of the town.

A few minutes later he came to a stop near the pokemon center.

"That is it for a tour. I would like to give you this though." He said as he handed both of us a strange disk.

"That is an updated version of the map of Johto." He said as he took mine and inserted it into the pokegear that barely poked out of my pocket.

"After you install the data you can use it as a storage device." He said as he installed the map for me.

"Thanks," I said as I looked in a random direction.

"I can handle it myself." Silver said as we walked into the pokemon center.

We had trained our pokemon a bit on the way to Cherrygrove so healing them would be a good idea.

"Hi there!" a cheery voice greeted as we walked into the building. I rolled my eyes and Silver just snickered.

"Could you take care of my pokemon?" I asked as I handed her the poke balls that contained my pokemon.

"Of course." The nurse said as she took them from me.

"Would you like your pokemon healed as well dear?" she asked Silver.

"Sure," he said as he handed them over.

A few minutes later we got them back.

"They're doing fine now," the nurse said.

"Thanks for your assistance." I said as we walked out of the center.

'This is only the beginning.' I thought.

-ring—

Riiing!-

-Riiing!—

"I might want to check what that is." I said as I pulled a vibrating object out of my pocket. After checking that it was my pokegear I pressed the call button.

'Who would be calling me right now?' I thought in slight confusion.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Black it's you! Is Silver still with you?" a voice asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"It's professor Elm here. I wanted you two to go and see Mr. Pokemon. He found something and wanted me to check it out." The professor said.

"You hear that Silver? We are supposed to get something from an excentric man." I said.

"yeah,"

"Where does he live again?" I asked.

"I never said- … He lives just north of Cherrygrove in a small house. You cannot miss it."

"I'll have to take your word for it." I said.

"After you retrieve whatever he has can you come back here?"

"Alright," both of us said.

After hanging up I turned to Silver.

"Have you ever heard of this Mr. Pokemon before?"

"No I haven't. I am sure we can find his place pretty easily. From what I have heard there isn't much north of Cherrygrove anyway."

"Alright then lead the way." I said.

"I would be glad to." He said as he took my hand in his. I could tell I was blushing but I did not care as we walked in the correct direction.

About a half an hour later we made it to a house with a few trees next to it. We had participated in a few battles and leveled up our pokemon. None of them were too challenging but with starter pokemon that was just perfect for training.

"So this is it I guess …" Silver said as we came to a stop.

"Must be … There aren't any more houses around here are there?"

"Not that I can tell,"

I stepped forward and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice asked. I waited until I could hear the door opening to answer.

"Professor Elm sent us." I said.

"Oh! You must be Silver and Black." The person –a man—said cheerfully.

"Yes," I said. Silver squeezed my hand as we were let in.

"The professor said that you two could deliver these to him." The man said as he shook something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have two of these actually. They are pokemon eggs. I found them just recently and thought the professor would like to study them."

"Alright …" I said hesitantly.

"You can each take one." The man said. He handed each of us a case with a small object in it.

'Ugh ...' I thought.

As I was thinking of leaving I heard music.

'Where is that coming from?' I thought.

I could hear footsteps coming toward us as the music got progressively louder. Before I could step out of the way someone crashed into me.

"Sorry,"

"How many times have I warned you not to do that." The man said.

"It was my fault. let me help you." The person said as they grasped my hand. The impact had sent me to my knees. If I had been expecting such action I would have still been on my feet.

"My name is Gary Oak." He said as he dusted off my shirt. I glared at him for a moment as I calmed my mind.

'This is not the time to attack people.' I thought to myself.

"You must be the two aspiring trainers I have heard about. Professor Elm e-mailed me about you this morning." Gary said.

"I guess we might be who he was talking about." I said as I placed my hand over my belt which held my poke balls. I am still a little wary of this guy even though he seems harmless.

"He mentioned you two having gotten Cindaquil from his lab." Gary said. I nodded as I grasped his poke ball tightly.

'I hate feeling so threatened. I guess it comes with the occupation I once held.' I thought.

"I wanted to give you two something." Gary said. This perked my interest and I lifted my eyes to where his should be.

"My grandfather professor Oak created the first pokedex. I have made a new version that needs to be tested. Would you two like to try it out?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. I could bet that Silver was nodding beside me.

"Alright … Here you go. There are directions on the disc attached to them." Gary said as we both received the strange devices.

"They are primarily used as an encyclopedia of pokemon. But now they will also show what attacks a pokemon knows, what color the shiny version of a pokemon should be, and what the variations of different pokemon species are." Gary said.

"That sounds useful." I said as I flipped open the device.

"I am an automated system made for trainers. My function is to give as much information about pokemon as possible. My use is however, prohibited in the Pokemon League of every region." A male voice said from the machine.

"Like it said … You cannot use it during the Pokemon League but otherwise it is allowed." Gary said.

"This might just be a lot of help. There is information on pokemon from most regions right?" Silver asked.

"Yes there is." Gary said. I could hear the smile in his voice and it was kind of irritating. He seemed like one of those overly cheerful people who I usually tried to stay away from.

"Well you better get those eggs to the pokemon lab." Mr. Pokemon said.

As we left the house I stopped in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked. I put a finger to my lips signaling him to be quiet. I heard a rustling noise in the bushes nearby but nothing else. I quietly walked toward the sound and heard it again.

'There is definitely someone here. From how they are acting I would say it is a human. Pokemon will usually stay quiet if they do not want to be found.' I thought.

"It's nothing," I said as I walked in the general direction of Cherrygrove city.

An hour later we made it back into New Bark Town. It had taken less time to get here because there were no trainers to battle.

"So the first gym is in Violet city right?" I asked Silver.

"Yeah that's what I heard."

"Sounds interesting." I said as I scratched my neck absently.

One of the professor's aids answered the door.

"The professor is studying a strange stone he found earlier today right now." The aid said.

"Could you give him these." I said as I handed him the case I had. I could hear Silver doing the same as I glanced at him.

"Of course." He said.

We were about to leave when hurried footsteps came toward us.

"I am so glad I caught you before you left." The professor said in a slightly hoarse voice.

"What is it professor?" Silver asked.

"I would like to ask you something. Would you two like to be registered as a team?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Trainers can be registered as a team or separately in the Pokemon League challenge. If you are registered as a team you get different badges. If you are registered separately you get the regular issued badges." He informed us.

"How about both," both Silver and I said at the same time.

"Can we do that sir?" the aid asked.

"it has never been done before but I don't see why not." The professor said.

"If I could see your trainer cards I can change the registery." The man said. We handed them over and waited for the change.

'This is an interesting concept.' I thought.

"It is all done," Elm said as we got the cards back.

"Have fun and be careful. The first gym is in Violet city. The team battle is a relatively new concept. You will get both badges and sometimes fight just one leader or two. This does not always apply with regular trainers. They may ask to battle you separately or to battle just one of you twice." He let us know.

"We better get going then." I said as I took ahold of Silver's hand.

"Right," he said a little flustered.

We made it back to Cherrygrove that night. After giving our poke balls to the nurse we went to the room she had given us.

"So …" Silver said hesitantly. There were not two beds in the room like we had thought there would be.

"I can sleep on the floor if you want." He said.

"That is up to you Silver. I don't care either way." I said.

"I am so tired." He said sleepily as he laid his things out on the floor.

In the middle of the night I heard shouting,

"Let go. Take your fucking hands off me!"

I slipped out of bed and kneeled down next to the other boy in the room. I shook him gently but got no response.

"Goddamnit let me go!"

He struggled even though there was no one trying to hurt him.

'nightmare …' I thought in disgust.

I gently clasped his wrist to try and wake him up.

This was a horrible idea-

"Fuck you! Get your filthy hands off me."

Now I was a part of the nightmare too.

I leaned down and pinned his body to the floor to stop the shaking.

'How am I supposed to help him? I have had many nightmares myself but I never had anyone there to help me.' I thought.

Finally I settled on something that would jolt him out of his dreams. I pressed my lips to his and he froze. My hands relaxed on his body as he responded to the kiss almost immediately. When I tried to pull away he stopped me. He deepened the kiss and held me tight against his body. We stayed like this for quite a while before I started to feel slightly dizzy. And not from lack of oxygen either I might tell you.

"Thanks Hibiki," Silver whispered.

"your welcome I guess …" I said as I tried to get up. His grip on my body tightened as I struggled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to do that. Does it really mean that little to you?" he asked.

"What kind of an answer are you wanting to hear?" I whispered.

"The truth," he said in a strong voice.

"I like it a lot. I have liked you since we first met." I said truthfully. This was surprising for me though. I am usually horrible at expressing emotions to those I hardly know.

"I liked it too." Silver said as he buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"You liked it too …" I said in a far away voice.

"Yes," he said into my neck. I shivered slightly as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

We stayed in that position for a while. It was relaxing to just stay lying there with him. To just … be with Silver …

Later that night I awoke and moved us both onto the bed.

"G'night," the sleepy boy said.

"Good night Silv," I said as I ruffled his hair. He nuzzled into my neck and then stilled there. I could hear soft breathing as the boy in my arms drifted off to sleep. Somewhere I should be going soon …

I stayed up for about an hour after that. I couldn't stop thinking about him. What were we now? What would he think in the morning? Was this all just a cruel joke …

These questions were probably just my paranoia. Silver had seemed sincere and he wasn't the kind of person to say or do such things like he did without a reason. I could tell that much at least.

Shortly before dawn I managed to close my eyes and shut my brain down. I grasped Silver's hand tightly in my own as I drifted off to sleep.

'He is so hot … I think I might just be … love? What is this emotion?' I thought.

When I woke I found my arms full of a sleepy Silver.

"You still tired?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I am not for some reason …"

"You should be. You were up much longer than I was."

"I don't know why myself actually …"

I got up and stretched my lithe body. I heard a small gasp from the bed and stopped moving.

"What?" I asked the other boy.

"You-you're so … hot …"

"Oh is that all?" I asked as I flexed my shoulders and then my arms. Another gasp and then his arms were around my neck. Soft lips were pressed to my own as I grabbed his shoulders firmly. Neither of us fought for dominance for very long. It was just … kissing without a leader … without a fight … or a struggle …

When we broke for air I made my way to the bathroom. I quickly stripped and turned on the shower. Stepping in I chuckled as I heard him fall onto the bed.

"Don't come without me there Silv," I said as I stepped out of the water. I dressed in a plain black t-shirt and black and orange capri pants. There were orange stripes along the sides and the lower edges were lined with orange.

_I brushed out my hair and tied the leather band around it. It served as a headband of sorts to hold my hair back out of my eyes. I then, put on a set of black wrist bands with dragon pokemon designs. The designs were done in orange as well and ressembled that of a dragonite._

"_I like that outfit on you." Silver said as he trailed a hand along my arm._

"_I thought you might. I have been told I look good in black and orange." I said. I touched his cheek as it heated up in a blush._

"_There is nothing to be embarrassed about Silver." I said as I stroked the heated flesh underneath my fingertips._

_He took a shower after that. The smell of the shampoo we had been given to use at the pokemon center filled the room as he returned._

"_I feel much better now."_

"_I hope so. It is at least three hours from here to Violet City." I said._

"_Ugh …" he said as he pulled a brush through his hair._

"_Yeah I know. We should be used to that by now. We walked over three miles in total yesterday." I said._

_About ten minutes later we were exiting the center._

"_Good luck on your journey." The nurse said._

"_Thanks," I said as I held Silver's hand._

"_You will need it," she mumbled. I barely heard her lowered voice and I was almost certain that Silver hadn't heard._

_We got to Violet City with little incident. There were a few minor battles that we participated in but nothing too complicated. It was when we walked into the town when the real trouble started. It is so annoying when people don't believe that you are actually holding hands with another boy._

"_Hey you want to go out?" a female voice asked. We turned at the sound with confused thoughts. Who was she talking to?_

"_yeah I meant you blackie."_

_I stood stalk still as I tried to keep from pummeling her._

'_There is a reason why I don't like my name. I hate being called anything other than Black.' I thought in irritation._

"_What do you want?" I asked as I dropped Silver's hand._

"_Don't glare at me carrot." The girl said as a glare was directed her way._

'_Stop insulting us if you know what's good for you.' I thought._

_Anger rises-_

"_And why not? Like I would actually believe that you two are faggots …"_

"_Watch who you're talking to." Silver said with anger in his voice. This was no sight to ignore. He was not normally angry and I would bet that he could rival me in that department if he was angry enough._

"_Why should I listen to you!" the girl said as she slapped Silver._

'_Stupid,' I thought._

_This was getting interesting …_

"_I will not stand here and let you hit on him. I won't be abused by a girl either." Silver said as his voice rose with his emotions._

"_What are you going to do about it?" the girl asked._

"_This," Silver said as he took a poke ball off his belt._

"_Alright a battle it is then. The winner goes out with blackie."_

"_What?" I asked in slight confusion. Since when had I become a prize to be won?_

'_a prize …!'_

…_._

"_Go Farfetch'd!"_

"_your turn Sneasel." Silver said._

"_Use Slash Farfetch'd,"_

"_Dodge and show her what a real Slash looks like."_

"_Right … I'd like to see you try." The girl said. She didn't look very smart when her pokemon was slammed to the ground a few seconds later. Sneasel definitely had her on speed and that could be her downfall._

"_Icy wind,"_

"_use peck,"_

"_just try it,"_

"_what?" the girl said in confusion as her pokemon was again stopped._

"_You have a major disadvantage." Silver said with a smirk in his voice._

"_Ugh … Damnit!" she said angrily as she recalled the bird pokemon._

"_You cannot win," I said. A glare was hastily shot my way before she smirked herself._

"_Go! Espeon."_

"_Sneasel don't attack,"_

"_Use Quick Attack Espeon."_

"_Stand your ground."_

"_You'r being stupid carrot."_

"_really?" Silver asked as Sneasel was barely pushed back a few inches as it got hit by Espeon's attack._

"_w-what?"_

"_Finish this with a Shadow Claw." Silver said as he snickered at the inexperienced girl._

"_You won't win."_

"_I think you're the one who is losing bitch."_

"_You dare-"_

"_Yeah I do. Go Sneasel." Silver said as I heard the psychic pokemon hit the ground –hard-._

"_Noooooo!"_

"_Now will you leave us alone?" I asked._

"_you can't talk blackie. You didn't even challenge me."_

"_You insulted both of us. Did you expect a double battle or something?" I asked. She said nothing and ran off into the city._

"_That was weird …" I said as I took ahold of Silver's hand once more._

"_No kidding,"_

"_I hope we are done with bitches today." I said._

"_Yu and me both,"_

_As we walked across the town I could feel someone or something watching us. I stopped Silver with a hand on his shoulder as I listened._

"_Come on out Mercury." I said as I gritted my teeth._

'_Not another bitch.' I thought._

"_How did you know it was me?"_

"_I could smell that horrible perfume you and your sister wear from five miles away. Speaking of which … Where is the other bitch anyway?" I asked._

"_She is getting her nails done." Mercury said._

"_Leave it to the bitchy one to like stuff like that. We have to get stuck with the tom-boy." Silver said with a sigh._

"_What is wrong with that?" Mercury asked defensively._

"_We don't like girls either way." We chorused._

"_I will teach you to mess with me and my sister. I will make a real man out of you Black."_

"_I would like to see you try that." I said as I fingered a poke ball on my belt._

"_You're on!"_

…_._

"_Go! Tododile."_

"_You're up Blade," I said as my first pokemon appeared by my side. After staring at me for a moment the grass type faced the water type and glared._

"_I thought you had a Cindaquil?"_

"_I do have a Cindaquil. Did you not think I would have a second pokemon? In this case he is my first." I said._

"_huh?"_

"_This Grovyle was my first pokemon." I explained in a slow voice._

"_hey! I'm not stupid!"_

"_Then why did you ask?" Silver questioned. There was no answer from the girl only a low growl._

"_Let's start." She said._

"_Fine with me."_

"_use Water Gun."_

"_You do realize that is a stupid idea. In fact that attack might help him." Silver said with a smirk._

"_yeah … stand where you are." I said. The Grovyle did not move and neither did he get injured by the small burst of water._

"_Rage,"_

"_Show her your Razor Leaf."_

"_damn," she cursed as the leaves cut into her pokemon._

'_we'll just have to do better.' She thought._

"_Another Rage,"_

"_This again … dodge,"_

_The grass gecko ran circles around the Tododile as it tried to land an attack._

"_Keep up the Rage,"_

"_Your loss," I said as Grovyle stood next to me._

"_hey you're supposed to be battling!"_

"_I will be when you actually start getting serious." I said with a smirk._

"_Why you-"_

"_Fine use Icy Wind,"_

"_dodge and use Bullet Seed,"_

_The seeds served as a nice distraction for the gecko pokemon._

"_Fuck, just use Rage again."_

"_I think this has gone on for long enough. End this assanine battle with Leaf Blade." I said. Without a sound Grovyle charged up a Leaf Blade. The Tododile was slammed onto the ground before it knew what had happened._

"_Go,"_

"_No. This is the last pokemon. Come and find me when you get better." I said as I returned Grovyle to his poke ball._

"_B-but-"_

"_No fighting me on this. That was pathetic." I said as I started walking away from her. Silver followed me soon after and we were out of sight in less than three minutes._

"_Wasn't that a little harsh?"_

"_yeah but you saw how she was battling. It was so assanine. What was the point of sugar coating things anyway? She really needs practice. Besides I hate girls just as much as you do." I said._

"_I don't know what your reasons are but I still think that she was focusing too much on you." Silver said._

"_Yeah I know. Just like the other girl was focused on me when she was battling you. What is their fascination with me?" I asked._

"_I am not sure. It is probably similar to why I like you so much. Unlike them however, I am not just trying to get inside your pants." Silver said as he rubbed my shoulder._

"_This is the gym," I said matter of factly._

"_yes but there seems to be something wrong." Silver said as he stepped closer to the building._

"_What does this say …_

'_gone today. Be back tomorrow for battles._

_-Faulkner-'" he said as he read something allowed._

"_Damnit that sucks." I said._

"_There is supposed to be a training ground around here. I have also heard of a Sprout Tower where trainers go to earn the Technical Machine Flash." Silver said._

"_I guess we could look into that." I said._

_As we reached the 'tower' I knocked on the door._

"_Yes?" a man asked as he stepped outside._

"_we heard that we could train here." Silver said._

"_Yes you can. But I am afraid that only one of you may do so at a time."_

"_I will go and find some tall grass to train Cindaquil in." I said as I pecked Silver on the lips._

"_Alright," he said._

_I battled quite a few wild pokemon in the grass near the city. Cindaquil learned the moves Smokescreen, Ember, Swift, and finally Return. I was mildly shocked when he used the heart shaped attack on a fairly strong Pidgey. The attack is normally not learned unless the pokemon really likes you._

"_You really like me don't you Valc?" I asked as I picked him up. The patches on his back ignited and I stroked the small fire that smoldered under my fingers. He nuzzled my hand and his teeth sunk into my flesh. I wanted to cry out or throw him but I refrained from doing so. This had happened to Silver too and he had been fine._

_The fire mouse released my hand and jumped to the ground. He growled as another pokemon came toward us._

"_Nidoran!"_

"_That's a Nidoran then? From the sound of it this one is male." I said as I looked up the data. After scanning it and finding it relatively week I decided to let Cindaquil have a go at it._

"_Ready to battle again Valc?" I asked. A satisfied yip was the only answer I got to that question._

_A few moments of pushing the small pokemon around and it was knocked out._

"_Great job Valc. Let's go see how Silver is doing now." I said as I returned him to his poke ball. In less than five minutes I was at the same door from earlier. Hopefully they would let me in this time._

"_You can come in now. There are just not enough of us for two people to battle at the same time." The man from before said._

"_I understand." I said. I had managed to catch a pokemon in the tall grass. I t was not one you would normally find there but it would do me well here._

_I made it to the elder with ease. The monks all had bellsprout of varying levels of skill. Sneasel was able to wipe the floor with them within about half an hour. I did not want to fight the elder yet though. There was just something missing …_

"_Do you mind if I wait for someone?" I asked the elder as I was let into the room he waited in._

"_of course. Do you have a lover who yu wish to watch you?"_

"_You might say something like that. It has not gotten that far."_

"_Yu want it to."_

"_Yes,"_

"_I am the first who will challenge you." The man said as he let me inside the tower._

"_go bellsprout."_

"_Go Vulpix."_

"_use Vine Whip."_

"_dodge it and use Quick attack."_

"_not bad," the monk said as he ordered his sprout pokemon around._

"_Razor Leaf,"_

"_dodge and use Will-o-wisp." I told the small fox pokemon._

"_Impressive," the monk said as the attack knocked out his pokemon. That was only the beginning of the 'training.' There were going to be more of them that was for sure._

_Vulpix flattened the next two monks in no time. There seemed to be one challenger on each floor. He learned fire spin, Ember, Confuse Ray, and also Façade. What was it with my pokemon growing levels like crazy today?_

_As I ascended the stairs to the next floor I was met by two men._

"_you battle us both at once." They chimed._

"_Fine,"_

"_Go Bellsprout," they both said as the plants were released._

"_Keep up the good work Vulpix." I said as he ran to battle them._

"_This is a two on one match." One of them said._

"_Is that fair?" I asked._

"_If you can beat us like this you will be ready to fight the elder." The other said._

"_If you say so," I said hesitantly._

"_Vine Whip,"_

"_Razor Leaf,"_

"_dodge both of those and use Ember."_

"_huh?" they both said in astonishment. You would think they had never seen a fire attack before._

"_Now use Fire Spin." I said. The two plants were badly scorched by the attack because their masters were too shocked to give commands._

"_For this round,"_

"_Yu will need to use another pokemon."_

"_Fine then … go Valc,"_

"_Vine Whip,"_

"_Stun Spore,"_

"_Use smokescreen and then follow up immediately with Swift," I said._

"_what?" the two said as the stars hit both of their pokemon._

"_Use Ember on the left and then use Quick Attack on the right." I told Valc. The plants couldn't take it and collapsed on the ground unconscious._

"_You have won,"_

"_You may pass,"_

_When I got to the next floor I heard:_

"_Go! Bellsprout."_

"_Go! Chimchar."_

'_A Chimchar? Where did Silver get one of those?' I thought as I looked the pokemon up. It was another fire type this time being a monkey and not a fox like Vulpix. But it was also not a fire mouse like our Cindaquil either._

"_Vine Whip,"_

"_dodge and use Dig,"_

"_stand still and track it by vibration,"_

"_now!" Silver said as the monkey burst from the ground. Despite the 'watching' the Chimchar was able to damage the Bellsprout._

"_very good," the elder said as he tapped his foot on the ground._

"_Razor Leaf,"_

"_Ember,"_

"_roll away,"_

"_damn … use Scratch,"_

"_do-"_

"_Nice try," Silver said as the monkey delivered yet another high powered attack. The Bellsprout fell over and fainted at the impact._

"_You did well my friend. Next is my second Bellsprout." The monk said._

"_Fine then …"_

"_You must use another pokemon my boy,"_

"_Go Sneasel,"_

"_Icy Wind,"_

"_Vine Whip,"_

"_Jump into the air and fire your Icy Wind," Silver instructed. The attack proved to be more effective from the air._

"_Good idea," the monk complimented._

"_Thanks," Silver said as he scratched his neck shyly._

_I listened to the battle in awe. It was this easy for him too? He had trained that Chimchar well but I had never seen his Sneasel in a real battle before. I do not count the battle with the rude bitch at the entrance to the city as a 'real' battle._

'_Just how strong are you Silv?' I thought._

"_Use Stun Spore,"_

"_dodge and then stall until the last second,"_

"_That will be your downfall my boy," the monk said._

"_I don't think so," Silver said with a smirk._

"_Quick Attack and then go into a Slash," he told the Sneasel. The plant didn't even know what hit him._

"_Well done. This is the last round. Choose another pokemon my boy." The monk said as he recalled the Bellsprout._

"_Go! Cinder."_

"_Show hinm your power Hoothoot."_

"_Use Foresight,"_

"_Use Tackle."_

"_Tackle as well,"_

"_Use Ember,"_

"_dodge it," the monk said. The bird was somewhat speedy and somehow managed to dodge the much faster Cindaquil._

"_Use Confusion,"_

"_Smokescreen,"_

"_Wait for the smoke to clear,"_

"_Swift," Silver ordered. The bird was knocked out by the sheer force of the stars as they flew straight at it._

"_This is yours," the elder said after he had put away the bird pokemon._

"_What is this?" Silver asked._

"_That inside the small case is the Technical Machine Flash." The monk said._

"_With the badge of Violet City you will be able to illuminate caves and other dark areas. Otherwise it cannot be used out of battle." The man explained._

"_Thank you," Silver said as he put the case into his bag._

_Now it was my turn to battle._

"_I assume you are wanting to battle someone here as well." A voice that I had not heard before said._

"_Yes," I answered as the person walked out from behind a pillar._

"_I will challenge you then. They made it mandatory for there to be two of us here to battle trainers in case of the double battling concept becoming popular. I will not do that though. I will fight you single battle style three-on-three." The man said._

"_I am down for that." I said as I clutched a poke ball._

"_Go! Bulbasaur." The man said. I stared into space for a moment before calling on the newly healed Vulpix. I had managed to heal my pokemon while I watched Silver's battle._

"_What did you think I would have the same pokemon as the others? I am new here and they wanted a specific type of pokemon but they never banned what I had." The man said._

"_You may begin," the first elder said._

"_Vine Whip,"_

"_Quick Attack to dodge and then use Confuse Ray," I said._

"_What?" the man said as his pokemon started to hit its head against the ground._

"_wait," I said as I listened to the pokemon hurting itself with a grim satisfaction._

'_I love violence.' I thought._

"_Snap out of it. Use Razor leaf,"_

'_Damnit,' I thought._

"_It will take more than that to beat my Bulbasaur." The man said._

"_Use Ember to scorch the leaves." I told the fox pokemon. As expected the Ember also slightly singed the bulb pokemon as well as destroying the leaves._

"_Use Poison Powder,"_

"_No," Silver said as he watched the battle unfold._

"_Use Façade," I said as the Vulpix [Zeine] attacked the bulb again. This attack was very powerful and sent the Bulbasaur to the ground. It did not get up afterward._

"_Thank you friend, go Tangela."_

"_I …"_

"_You will need to change pokemon boy."_

"_Go Blade,"_

"_So a Grovyle. It is now Grass vs. grass." The man said. I just stared at him as the others in the room were waiting for the round to start._

"_Begin the other monk said._

"_Use your Vines to wrap up the Gecko." _

"_Nice try, use Quick Attack."_

"_damn … that's fast,"_

"_Use Razor Leaf,"_

"_Are you sure you want to do that? I t won't do much to my Tangela."_

"_I know what I'm doing." I said. _

"_Quick Attack and then another Razor Leaf,"_

"_What?"_

"_That was what I meant. Your tangelo will definitely feel twice the power with twice the velocity." I said as the leaves sliced viciously at the Tangela. It cried out and Grovyle chuckled._

"_What is so funny?"_

"_You just didn't believe me. I have had this Grovyle for years. We have found creative ways to break down the barriers of types." I said._

"_Finish this with Leaf Blade,"_

"_No," the man said._

"_Try to dodge then," I said as they just stood there in horror._

"_That is it for the Tangela." The other monk said. The man I was battling glared at me as we recalled our pokemon._

"_Go! Noctowl."_

"_That's the evolved form of Hoothoot. Watch out!" Silver said from the other side of the room. I nodded in confirmation and threw my last poke ball into the air._

"_This is it! Let's show them what training has done to you Valc." I said as the fire mouse appeared and ran toward me._

_I picked him up and stroked the heat patches on his back until they ignited._

"_You'll be great." I told him. He nodded against my arms and jumped back onto the ground._

"_Now you may start." The monk/referee said._

"_Use Confusion,"_

"_roll and use Swift to deflect the psychic waves."_

"_Wha?" the man said as his secretive attack was brushed off like it was nothing._

"_Use Ember and then Tackle." I told Valc. This combination was extremely powerful and did a lot of damage to the bird pokemon._

"_What the hell?" my opponent asked as the flaming Cindaquil charged into his bird._

"_Tackle and … Ember … that's … use Flame Wheel!" I said enthusiastically._

"_Damnit!" the other man said as he just stood there._

"_What don't want to try and attack?" I mocked._

"_What can I do?" the man asked._

"_If you give up now it is your loss. Aren't you supposed to defend this place as if I was trying to invade it?" I asked._

"_Yes I am," the man said. I glared at him and he stepped back in surprise._

"_Then give me a battle I will rmember." I said with venom in my voice._

"_Use Wing Attack,"_

"_dodge it and use Return,"_

"_no-no,"_

"_Fly away!" he told the bird._

'_That's not what I meant.' I thought._

'_Not everyone can be great at what they do.'_

"_Stay where you are and close your eyes." I said._

'_What is he doing? Is he trying to lose?' the man thought._

_As the rush of wings came from the rafters Cindaquil dodged the flying body just in time._

"_Now use Flame Wheel again." I said. This was it for the bird pokemon and he was knocked out with the force of the attack._

"_You have earned this Technical Machine X-scissor." The man said as he handed me a case._

"_Why am I getting this and not Flash?" I asked as I held the case in both hands._

"_I give out X-scissor to those who manage to beat me." The younger monk said._

"_You two are traveling together are you not?" the elder asked._

"_yes," we chimed._

"_Thenit should be no problem." The monk said._

_After healing our pokemon we went to the local pokemart to stock up on supplies. Once we had what we needed it was off to the pokemon center again. We got a room and got into bed. This time we both slept in the bed instead of one on the floor and one in the bed._

_What would tomorrow bring? Was this 'double battle' concept implimanted in the gyms yet? If not we might be here much longer than we planned …_


End file.
